


The Potters and Father Christmas

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Funny, Kissing, Meddling Kids, Muggle Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Every year Father Christmas brings the presents to the Potter family. This year Albus is out of bed to catch him and makes a discovery he can't keep quiet about.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	The Potters and Father Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
> 
> 
> 17\. Dez: Nebulus
> 
> Inspired by the song "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause"

“Teddy!” 

It was dark outside, not even snow had fallen, and everyone was asleep, or should have been asleep, but a dark hair boy had different plans.

“Teddy!” It was something akin to a whispered scream that woke up the other boy, whose hair turned a deep sick green instantly, to show his bad mood.

“What?” He asked sleepy and rubbed his eyes.

“I saw Mom kiss Father Christmas!” Albus declared flustered and swayed back and forth on the bed in excitement. He had nearly lost hope to wake up his cousin.

“You just dreamed.” Teddy looked at the clock next to his bed. “It's in the middle of the night, why are you up anyway.”

“I set up my alarm clock because Mom said Father Christmas always comes in the middle of the night. I wanted to see him. And I saw him!”

Teddy rolled his eyes and signed. Aunt Ginny would pay for this tomorrow. He didn't understand why they kept up the charade anyway, as they were magical, and Father Christmas was a muggle rite, but his Uncle Harry had once told him that he grew up with it, before his parents died.

As long as it made the kids happy, Father Christmas would visit, and in case he was seen, Uncle Harry liked to dress up the part too. So there was nothing great about Aunt Ginny kissing Father Christmas, but did she have to do it while their son watched?

Teddy bet the adults hadn't known Albus sneaked out of bed, and just had some fun in the living room.

At least, that was the way Teddy had found out years ago, that Uncle Harry was really behind Father Christmas, when he had jumped into the room and declared: “Caught you!”

He had found Aunt Ginny getting ride of Uncle Harry's beard so she could kiss him better, right when Teddy discovered them. Now Teddy was 14 and thought they knew better, but had to learn they made the same mistake, again!

Back then Uncle Harry had whispered a spell that made fog come out of his wand and vanished. Of course, the Nebulus spell had not succeeded in undoing what little Teddy had witnessed, and the boy bad spend Christmas mopping because the secret was exposed. In the end his uncle and aunt had bribed him to keep quiet once James was old enough to understand what was going on.

Year after year the rite continued and even Teddy told the kids stories from time to time to keep the myth alive. He understood what Uncle Harry was on about when Albus eye's glowed like this, full of wonder and excitement.

That didn't keep him from hating his family right this moment, because he wanted to sleep, and not talk about Father Christmas and his unseemly behaviour.

“Come in, you'll catch a cold out there.” Teddy opened his blanked so Albus could crawl under it and listened to his younger cousin ramble on about the big man with the white beard and gentle eyes.

After another hour Teddy had convinced Albus that the kiss had been a thank you kiss and a good luck charm and by 3am the small boy was finally asleep.

XxX

The next morning Teddy was woken up by the happy screams of his cousins. When he finally found his way to the door he nearly ran into his uncle, that looked just as tired as him. The round glasses were kind of skewed, his hair a mess – nothing new – and his top was inside out. Teddy nearly laughed, but then he decided to glare at his Uncle first.

“Did you have to make out with Aunt Ginny in your costume again? Albus saw you!” Teddy hissed after he made sure non of the kids were near them.

Uncle Harry's face lost all colour and his mouth opened in shock.

“We only kissed!” He declared and scratched his neck. “We never heard or saw him.”

“He came to me and I told him it was a good luck charm. Afterwards he wouldn't stop talking for hours.” Teddy hung his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He really wanted to sleep some more.

“Sorry Ted. But I think you fixed it better than me back than with my Nebulus.” Harry winked at Teddy and the boy groaned.

“Uncle Harry, nothing could have fixed THAT! I was just a child and my biggest wish was seeing Father Christmas just once. My whole world crumbled into dust that night.”

Harry laughed now. “I remember. You didn't talk to me until Sylvester.”

“Really?” Teddy asked as they ascended the stairs. “I don't remember that part.”

“Sure you did. When I tried to talk to you, you glared at me and turned around and left if you could. Your Aunt Ginny laughed at me whenever you were out of hearing range. She thought it was hilarious, because you talked to her like normal and she had been involved too, still you blamed only me.”

Harry went down on his knees to be the same height as his godchild.

“Thank you for tonight Teddy, you did great!” He told him solemn and smiled. “Not lets join the bunch for our Christmas presents. I'm sure Father Christmas left some for us too.”

Harry's eyes twinkled and he opened the larch door to the living room, that was filled with his wife, their three kids and a Christmas tree that took up more space than anything else. It was a sea of gold, glitter, dear ones and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing Advent Calendar Promt Challange.  
> Please check out the Collection for more stories.  
> Thank you.


End file.
